An aspect of the present invention provides an image information converting apparatus including: a converting unit that converts first image information described in a first language into second image information described in a second language, the first language being used in a first image forming apparatus, the second language being used in a second image forming apparatus and different from the first language; a splitting unit that splits the first image information into a plurality of split image files so as to each have a data size satisfying a restriction in image processing performed by the second image forming apparatus; and an adding unit that adds first additional information to each of the split image files, the first additional information indicating whether or not to add an image formation unit mark, the image formation unit mark indicating boundaries between batches of image formation units corresponding to images to be formed on a plurality of pages.